Melting Heart
by Twixxie
Summary: Set 5 months after the events of Frozen. A young, mysterious man by the name of Thomas ends up in Arendelle and just as he thinks that the meaning of his life is gone he meets the royalties of Arendelle. Adventure, romance, action and drama combined in one! Maybe cotains a little crossover (maybe).
1. Alive

**Hello and welcome. This is my first story of this sorta kind ever. English is not my native language, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. **

**If you enjoy the story and would like to support me, feel free to leave a review and favorite the story. I'll try to make atleast 1 chapter per day.**

**Also, I do not own Frozen. That applies for all the following chapters.**

* * *

_It was a stormy night of mid-June in the Norwegian Sea. Two brigs and a frigate were facing off each other in the middle of the raging storm._

"BEAT TO QUARTERS!" _screamed a sailor above the frigate._

_The frigate was taking heavy damage from both brigs constantly circling it and laying off cannon fire towards its hull. With every blast of cannon shots the frigate was slowed down._

"THA' CAPTAIN IS DEAD, THOMAS, TAKE THE WHEEL!" _yelled another sailor._

_A young man in his mid-twenties was rushing towards the upper deck whilst trying to avoid the incoming cannonballs. He grabbed the wheel, trying to turn the ship side-to-side with one of the brigs before a cannonball hit the wheel, knocking the man backwards and leaving him unconscious._

* * *

_Thomas woke up on a sandy beach to find himself laying on a piece of wooden wreckage. He looked at the sky, guessing it was morning. _

_Thomas slowly pushed himself on his feet, feeling completely exhausted and tired. He hadn't slept for about 35 hours now. Thomas walked over to the water, washing his face. He stood up, looking at his own reflection in the water._

_Thomas was a young male, twenty three years old with brown, curly hair, fair skin and freckles along his nose and underneath his eyes. He was wearing a rather odd outfit consiting of knee-high leather boots, navy-blue trousers and a white jacket with a hood. He was also wearing two pouches on right side of his belt, along with a sword in it's seath on the left side. _

"Great.. most of my equipment is gone." _Thomas said to himself, looking around._

_The sandy beach he was on was just next to a wide dirtroad leading uphill trough the forest. Thomas had decided to follow the road and see where it leads._

_After what it seemed hours of walking, he finally saw civilization before him. It was a beautiful town built on a side of a large mountain. There was also a large and royal castle on the side of fjord, well fortified and solid. _

_Thomas slowly walked down the road, entering the town. He read out the towns name loudly._

''Arendelle.''

_Thomas was quite positive that he had heard of this town before, but he couldnt recall where. He slowly wandered trough the steets of Arendelle, adoring the odd beauty of this town. Soon he found what he was looking for. An inn. _

_The inn was called ''Wandering Oaken's Inn''. It seemed to be freshly built, maybe a month or two old by Thomas' judgement. _

_He opened the door and went inside. He was greeted by loud chatter and music. Even though it was still morning, the inn was rather full. Thomas pushed his way trough to the counter. He was greeted by a very large man with blonde hair, sideburns, moustache and one of the weirdest sweater Thomas had ever seen. _

"Yoo-hoo. Welcome to Wandering Oaken Inn. Ale, ya?" _said the man, which Thomas guessed was Oaken himself._

''Yes. An ale would be great.'' _replied Thomas._

''That will be ten.'' _said Oaken as he handed Thomas a cup of ale._

_Thomas paid for his ale, watching the crowd as he slowly took swigs from his cup. The people seemed to enjoy their time. Thomas didn't notice any violence going on which was rather odd._

_Thomas finished his ale and got up from his seat, starting to push trough the crowd to get to the exit. Right as he was about to place his palm on the handle, he heard a voice behind him._

"Oi, where do you think you're going?"

_Thomas turned around, seeing three quite pissed and obviously drunk men stand behind him, surrounding him._

''Me?'' Thomas asked calmly.

"No, the other scallywag'' _said one of the men, clearly with sarcasm._

''Well, uh, I was leaving.'' _Thomas says._

''Oh? And now?'' _replies one of the men, provokingly._

''Well now, I'm going to feed you your teeth'' _said Thomas, adjusting his stance, getting ready for a fight._

_Just as one of the men was about to attack Thomas, Oaken had grabbed all three of the men and Thomas and literally threw them out of the inn._

''Bye bye!'' _said Oaken, walking back into his inn._

_Thomas slowly stood up from the ground, brushing dust off of his robes and noticed that the three men have surrounded him again, clearly very angry._

''I didn't get to finish my ale, you will pay dearly for that!'' _yelled one of the men as he rushed towards Thomas._

_Thomas was ready for this and dodged his attack. He knew that dealing with three pissed drunktards in his current state isn't going to be exactly easy. He closed his eyes for a brief second, re-focusing his senses._ _As he opened his eyes, he saw two of the men rush towards him from two opposite directions. Thomas dodged one of the men, grabbing the other and launching him head-first against the wall. He was knocked out cold. The two other men let out a deadly roar, running towards Thomas with anger._ _Thomas dodged one of the men, tackling him to the ground and immediately after countering the other mans attack, knocking him out with two punches to the head._

''You wil pay for this!'' _yelled the third man before running off and dissapearing in the alleyway._

_A group of men dressed in clean, green robes approached the scene. Thomas guessed they were the city guards._

''You have just helped us catch two well-known thieves. You have our gratitude, good sir!'' _said one of the guards to Thomas as the rest would arrest the two knocked out men._

_Thomas just nodded, walking off._

_After what seemed hours of wandering the city, Thomas realised he isn't helping his own situation. He had to get a shelter and a horse to get on his way. He stopped on side of the fjord, closing his eyes and trying to rethink his plans only to be interrupted by a loud voice somewhere behind him._

''HALT, YOU SWINE!'' _yelled a young womans voice._

_Thomas turned around and was surprised by what he saw._

_There was a beautiful young girl with slender figure. She had glittering blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips and long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids. _

_Thomas was too distracted by the beauty of the girl to notice that she was riding on a half-broken table with what looked like had cake and pie remains on it. Not to mention that she was chasing after a pig. She reached a steep part of the slope which led straight into the water. The pig dodged left and the young girl flew right into the water along with the broken table._

_Only then Thomas regained his senses, noticing that a piece of the girls dress was stuck under an old log underwater and she was drowning. Without thinking, Thomas launched himself in the water, warping his right hand around the girls waist as he pulled her out of the water and into the sand. _

''Anna!''

_Thomas saw a young man rush towards the scene. He was quite tall, wearing black trousers, blue shirt, black vest and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes._

_The man helped the girl up and made sure she's alright before they both turned towards Thomas._

"Thanks for saving my life. I would've drowned," _the girl broke the silence, with a smile on her face_, "I'm Anna."

"And I'm Kristoff." _said the man, as he offered Thomas a handshake._

"My name is Thomas, but you can call me Tom for short." _replied Thomas, shaking hands with Kristoff._

''Is there any way we can repay you the favor?" _asked Kristoff._

''Well, I doubt you would have a spare horse for me to-.." _started Thomas, only to be stopped mid-sentence by Anna._

''Oh we can arrange that! We have a stable full of horses, follow us, we'll lead you there." _said Anna, surprising Thomas. _

_Thomas hesitated for a second, but then decided it is safe to trust these two people. They would chat a little on their way. Anna explained that she was trying to help a little boy catch his missing pig Norm, which led to her ending up in the water. He also learnt that Kristoff is an ice harvester. Anna seemed to be always full of energy and passion, yet she was very clumsy. She managed to knock over at least three different things on their way. _  
_It was only now that Thomas noticed that they're going towards the castle of Arendelle. As they set their foot on the beggining of bridge, Thomas stopped._

''Where are we going?'' _he asked, clearly sounding a little confused._

''Oh, we live here. I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, I think I forgot to tell you that. And my sister Elsa is the Queen." _said Anna._

_Thomas couldn't belive what he just heard. He had saved a drowning princess and he was about to enter trough a royal castles gates._

''My sister Elsa will probably want to thank you personally for saving my life aswell.'' _said Anna, happily._

_Thomas hesistated for a second, before taking off his hood and exposing his curly brown hair. He was about to enter the castle of Arendelle and meet Queen Elsa._


	2. Queen Elsa of Arendelle

**Hello and welcome. Chapter 2 has decided to come a little earlier than said. Hope you enjoy.**

**If you enjoy the story and woud like to support me, feel free to leave a review, favorite and follow the story. **

**Once again, I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

_The main gates of the castle opened with a loud creak. Two guards marched back to their posts on both sides of inner gates. _

_Anna and Kristoff entered the courtyard of the castle without hesitating, but Thomas just stood at the gates, admiring the scale and royalty of the castle. It was a truly beautiful sight._

"Hey, come on Tom!" _Anna motioned Thomas to follow her with a smile on her face._

_He did as asked, following Anna towards the main enterance._

"Listen, why don't you go over to the stables right there and choose a horse while I talk to my sister?" _said Anna, pointing in the general direction of what appeared to be stables._

_Thomas only nodded as he began walking over to the stables. Halfway he was interrupted by something he did not expect._

"Sven. SVEN! Give me my nose back!" _yelled a what appeared to be a living snowman before bursting out in silly and hillarious laughter._

_If that wasn't enough of a surprise, the snowman was running after a raindeer carrying a carrot in his mouth. Thomas' just stared at the scene. He formed both of his palms into fists, rubbing them trough his eyes briefly. As he reopened his eyes, the snowman and raindeer were nowhere to be seen._

"Ooookay.. am I seeing things?" _Thomas asked himself_, "wouldn't be a surprise, I haven't slept in like 40 hours".

_Thomas looked at the sky before entering the stables. It was already evening. He started walking along the stables, examinating the horses one by one._

"Excuse me, sir." _said a male voice._

_Thomas jumped, being caught offguard. He turned around to see a man. He was wearing green robes, similar to the city guard ones._

"Sorry to interrupt you, milord. My name is Kai, I am the castles servant. Queen Elsa of Arendelle has summoned you to the great hall." _said Kai, before turning around and leaving._

_Thomas left the stables and walked towards the main enterance, his paranoia growning, although being paranoid was never in his nature._

_He pushed the main doors open, stepping inside the castle. He looked left and right, examinating the large room he was in. There was two halls opposite of eachother leading two different directions, but right infront of him there was two large doors._

_Thomas guessed that those two doors lead to the Great Hall. He gulped, fixed his robes and opened the door._

_Thomas looked around. This was not the Great Hall, this looked like a dinning room instead. He was about to leave the hall when he noticed Kai kneeled down, picking up what seemed to be remains of two broken plates._

_Thomas walked over to him, bent down and helped him clean up the shards._

"Thank you sir, your heart is the most noble." _said Kai._

"Don't mention it," _replied Thomas_, "by any chance you can show me where the Great Hall is?"

"Ah, yes, I shall announce your attendance to the Queen myself." _said Kai, leading Thomas out of the dinning hall._

_They made their way until the Great Hall, where Kai would announce Thomas attendance and open the door for him._

_Thomas closed his eyes for a second, afterwards entering the Great Hall. He was amazed by the scale and luxury of the hall. Then he looked at the very end of the hall, where the throne was. _

_There stood a beautiful woman. She had long, platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a crystal-blue dress which looked as if it was made out of ice._

"Queen Elsa." _Thomas whispered to himself, as the woman motioned him to come over._

_Thomas took a deep breath before starting to walk across the hall towards the strikingly beautiful woman. As he got closer to her, it seemed to get colder. As he was just about 5 meters from the queen, he stopped and bowed._

_Thomas had never spoken to a queen or a king before, he was trying to quickly make up something to say in his mind, but Queen Elsa broke the silence._

"Hello and welcome to the castle of Arendelle." _she said, smiling._

_Her voice was striking, nevertheless soft and sweet._

"Uh, hello."_ was everything Thomas could think of._

"Now, may I have your name?" _asked Queen Elsa._

"It's Thomas." _said Thomas, in his most serious voice._

"Very well Thomas, I'd like to thank you for saving my sister's life." _continued Elsa._

"I feel honored to help" _replied Thomas._

"It has also come to my attention that you had stopped two thieves earlier today," _began the Queen,_ "I also thank you for that."

_Thomas only nodded, unsure of wether or not he should repeat himself._

"You don't look very good. When was the last time you slept?"

_Thomas was surprised by the direct question that Queen Elsa had asked him, nevertheless he replied_

"Around 41 hours ago, your majesty." _Thomas said, being honest._

"Well, that isn't healthy for any living person. As a sign of my gratitude, I offer you to stay in the castle as long as you wish to rest." _said Elsa._

"Well, I dont think it's-.. okay, alright," Thomas changed his mind, noticing the insisting expression on Elsas face, ''Thank you very much, your majesty."

* * *

_Another one of the castles servants, Gerda, led Thomas to his room._

"Just call if there is anything you need." _said Gerda, before leaving._

_Thomas went inside the room, amazed by the size and luxury of it. It was almost as big as the main deck of the ship he was on, he thought to himself._

_The ship._

_Thomas looked over to the comfortable, double-wide bed and he immediately felt even more tired, but there was something else he had to do to first. He walked over to the balcony of his room and began climbing the wall of the castle._

* * *

_Thomas had his eyes closed. He could feel the cold breeze on his face as he was recollecting his thoughts and memories of the past day. _

_He tried to remember what exactly happened to the ship, but he couldn't. Since he was on a pile of wreckage when he woke up on the coast, he thought of the worst._

_Then it's this town, Arendelle. He definately had heard of this town before, just where? He couldn't remember._

_Then it's Kristoff, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. He had never met regular people as friendly as them. Well, okay, they weren't exactly regular, they were members of the royal family afterall, but still regular compared to people Thomas was usually in contact with._

_Then it's the striking beuaty of Queen Elsa._

_Thomas opened his eyes just as this thought has came in his mind. He had to focus. Such thoughts weren't in his nature.  
_

_Thomas was balancing on the higest point of Arendelle's castle, the pointy peak of the highest tower in middle of the castle. He could see the whole castle and town from here. It was already dark, but still beautiful. There was still light and activity in the town, even this late. He smiled as he saw a similar building, the Wandering Oakens Inn._

_Then Thomas slowly turned for 180 degrees, facing the other side of the castle. First he noticed the stables where he had been, then he looked over at the backyard._

"Snow?" Thomas asked to himself, noticing that whole backyard of the castle was covered in snow and ice, ''what the hell?"

_Thomas positioned himself towards a huge pile of hay near the stables, as he then leaped forwards, falling and landing back-first into the hay._

_He got out of the hay pile, brushing off the remains of the hay off of his clothes, when he noticed Kristoff standing with his jaw dropped and watching him. Thomas panicked for a second._

"H..HOW did you do that?!" _asked Kristoff, clearly amazed and surprised,_ "That was CRAZY!"

_Thomas cleared his throat, before saying:_ "It is a requirement when you are raised in the manner that I was."

"Woah.. dude.." _was everything Kristoff could say._

"Listen, I would be greatful if you could keep what you just saw to yourself, please." _said Thomas._

"Well... okay" _replied Kristoff, unsure of wether or not he can actually keep his promise._

"There is something else I want to ask," _Thomas began,_ "How is the whole backyard of the castle covered in snow and ice in middle of summer?"

"Oh, thats Queen Elsas doing. Me, her and Anna enjoy the snow." _replied Kristoff._

_That's when Thomas remembered. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The Snow Queen. The tale of how she froze everything just 5 months ago had spread around quickly. Is it really true that she posseses powers to control ice and snow, Thomas thought to himself._

_Thomas wished Kristoff a good night before walking off, returning to his room, falling face-first into his bed and falling asleep._

He got himself an answer to one of his questions, at least.


End file.
